SIN LIMITE DE EDAD
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga y tu hermano mayor entablan una relación?... ¿podrás vivir con ello?... ¿y que pasa por la mente de tu mejor amigo ex novio de Sam?...mi primer finc Spam…menciones seddie,…ratead M…
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! ¿Como dicen que le va?...espero y les guste el siguiente finc…**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amiga y tu hermano mayor entablan una relación?... ¿podrás vivir con ello?... ¿y que pasa por la mente de tu mejor amigo ex novio de Sam?...mi primer finc Spam…menciones seddie,…ratead M…**

**ICarly no me pertenece los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Dan Schneider **

La mirada que Carly mantenía en dos personas que estaban en el sofá era única pero sobre todo aterradora, parecía que había visto algo en verdad fuera de contexto y desastroso, y no era para mas encontrarse a tu mejor amiga y a tu hermano mayor en esas circunstancias no es muy lindo que digamos, la rubia mantenía su mirada en el suelo era claro que estaba avergonzada, debido a que no era exactamente la bienvenida que había planeado para ella, y estar envuelta en una sabana blanca por estar casi desnuda no ayuda mucho que digamos , por su parte el mayor no sabia que decir era claro que estaba aturdido, asustado y sobretodo igual o mas avergonzado que la rubia, claro aunque al menos el podía andar en bóxers sin necesitar de una sabana que lo cubriera pero aun así la vergüenza no reducía…

-¿y bien alguno de ustedes va hablar?... ¡vamos!...tan siquiera intenten darme una explicación-la morena bramo molesta mientras ellos solo se limitaban a mirarse entre si, tratando de descifrar quien será el valiente que hablaría

-bueno Carly, fue un pequeño accidente…-intento explicar la rubia pero la morena estaba muy alterada que no termino de hablar y ella grito de nuevo

-¡accidente!...me vas a decir que accidentalmente tu y mi hermano se desnudaron y…"accidentalmente"… ¡prácticamente se comían vivos!... ¡oh vaya entonces perdonen por ser tan mala persona!-hablo en tu tono sarcástico la joven Shay

-escucha, tu hermano y yo estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber lo que hacíamos accidente o no, es nuestro problema…tu no tienes porque regañarnos de esa manera-la rubia echaba humo, literalmente hablando claro, pero eso no quitaba el echo de estar furiosa y completamente indignado por los reclamos de su amiga

-¿Qué no debería importarme?... ¡Sam!…estas hablando de mi hermano, seis años menor que tu, y si no mas recuerdo tu solo tienes diecisiete, aun no eres mayor de edad, ¿sabes los problemas en los que puedes meter a Spencer?

-oh no me vengas con estupideces Shay tu bien sabes que mientras sea con mi consentimiento no hay ningún problema…y adivina…-la rubia se acerco a su amiga enrollada todavía en la sabana blanca-fue con todo mi consentimiento

-¡oh por dios!-musito la morena, se aparto de su amiga y se dirigió en el pequeño sofá-¿tu no piensas decir algo?-pregunto la morena a su hermano que se mantenía al margen fuera de la conversación y del rango de agresividad de su amante y de su hermana

-bueno no hay mucho que decir-era oficial el moreno no tenia ni idea que decir, y eso estaba alterando un poco a la rubia

Pronto todo el disparate fue interrumpido por un golpe seguido de un castaño que se quedo perplejo al ver la escena montada en la sala de los Shay, la rubia solo musito un "genial" mientras se chorreaba a lado de Spencer en el gran sofá

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto el moreno, aunque era obvia la respuesta, el tenia un deje de esperanza de que no era lo que el pensaba…por favor que no sea eso…por favor que no sea eso…se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza

-Sam y Spencer bueno… a ellos…bueno…los encontré en la cama…-la morena balbuceo un poco antes de contestar todavía no procesaba ella la información así que le resultaba un tanto difícil repetirla

-¿Qué?-por que justo lo que no querías que dijeran, era justo eso y asta peor

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de relajarse bastante malo era que lo sepa su amiga, ahora también lo sabia Freddie su mejor amigo y ex- novio, claro aunque eso fue ase varios meses.

-¿Qué?-volvió a musitar el castaño aturdido por el golpe que esa noticia le dio no solo a su sistema nervioso, si no a todo su corazón, por alguna extraña razón que el no procesaba, el sentía como miles de bombardeos agolpaban en su pecho

-¿Freddie?- la castaña le hablo tratando de hacerlo volver

**-**¿ah?-la morena soltó un bufido y se acerco a el, le dio dos buenas bofetadas, para hacerlo reaccionar

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?-pregunto aun algo aturdido Freddie

La rubia y el castaño mayor se dirigieron varias miradas así que comenzaron a hablar, pero el muy valiente hermano de Carly le cedió la palabra a Sam (nótese el sarcasmo)

_-_Bueno yo había llegado a tu departamento, estaba aburrida en casa así que a pesar de que te habías ido con Freddie, Brad y Alison de campamento de parejas, o no se que ñoñería, me arriesgue y vine a ver a Spencer el de seguro estaría aburrido igual que yo y juntos tal ve podríamos distraernos…

-valla manera de distraerse-musito enojado Freddie

-¿quieres callarte y dejarme terminar?-regaño la rubia

-bien continua con tu cuento de amor-la rubia solo soltó un bufido y prosiguió

-¿en que me quede?... ¡ah si!...luego de llegar vi que Spencer estaba asiendo una escultura de un unicornio…

_-¿Qué es eso Spencer?_

_-Ah claro Sam pasa, estas en tu casa-la rubia solo sonrió_

_-pregunte ¿Qué era eso Spencer? _

_-es un lindo y adorable unicornio _

_-Y ¿porque?_

_-bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer y estaba viendo un programa donde apareció un unicornio y luego un comercial de tenedores, así que pensé en un unicornio echo de tenedores-la rubia solo soltó una risita_

_-¿Qué programa estaba viendo que contiene unicornios?_

_-ah bueno, ya sabes, animal __planet__-balbuceo el moreno_

_-No creo que en ani…_

_-¿y tu que a haces aquí?-interrumpió dándose vuelta a su escultura evitando el tema de su programa_

_-estaba aburrida_

_-¿Qué hoy no hubo cita de día?-cuestiono Spencer_

_-no hoy no…_

_-Sam ¿no crees que te estas saliendo de control con eso?...es decir cada día un chico diferente, y cada fin de semana un revolcón distinto, solo lo hiciste una ves y ahora parece un vicio-hablo sinceramente el moreno _

_-es divertido y no tengo novio, además es mi cuerpo, yo decido que hacer con el _

_-no me parece correcto_

_-no eres el único-el moreno seguía poniendo tenedores mientras la rubia hablaba-Carly, Brad y Freddie, asta Gibby me dicen que me estoy saliendo un poco de control , mas desde que me fueron a buscar tu y Gibby en esa ultima fiesta _

-¿Cuál fiesta?-interrumpió Freddie de nuevo

La rubia miro a Carly que asintió dándole la palabra para explicar

-bueno ese día Carly y yo fuimos, pero Carly fue con Brad en un momento de la noche Carly se nos perdió y Brad y yo estábamos tan tomados que acabos juntos,

-¿y tu sigues con Brad, Carly?, ¿Por qué?

-pues porque yo hice lo mismo y acordarnos perdonarnos, no comentar de eso a nadie y sobre todo no asistir con Sam a ninguna fiesta

-bueno ahora le toca Spencer hablar-dijo Sam, el moreno miro mal a Sam

-Sam

-es tu turno se hombre y habla

-hombre-burlo la morena ahogando una risita, lo cual no causo mucha gracia en Sam

-no te burles de el así

-¿perdón y desde cuando lo defiendes?-la castaña estaba muy sorprendida de la reacción de su amiga, no fue como un regaño si no algo mas…

-desde que me desmosto que si es un hombre, sabes tu hermano es un semental en la cama-la morena abrió sus ojos de golpe y Spencer le tapo la boca a su pequeña amante

-mejor continuo yo con la historia-dijo Spencer

-si hazlo-afirmo Freddie

-bueno luego Sam me dijo

_-pero muero por un poco de amor _

_-Sam revolcarse con varios sujetos cada fin de semana no es amor-Spencer la tomo de la mano y la dirigió al sofá para hablar mas cómodamente_

_-lo se, pero es algo, sexo y amor podrían ser lo mismo_

_-te equivocas y lo sabes, el sexo no compensa el amor-la rubia sonrió_

_-sabes cuando quieres puedes ser un gran consejero _

_-Si, lo se, no soy tan tonto_

_-bueno..._

_Ambos soltaron una risita_

_El mayor se percato por primera vez de los ojos de Sam, amaba en secreto todo de ella, esa era tal vez la razón de sentir un cariño muy grande asía la rubia, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y de ser el quien ocupara su corazón, pero el sabia que no era posible, la diferencia de edad y los intereses de la rubia hacían muy lejanas todas esas ideas e ilusiones, ella era una chica diferente y a pesar de ser muy pequeña había tenido incluso mas citas que el en pocos meses, claro con los atributos que ella se cargaba no era extraño…_

_No se dio cuenta de cómo pero el ya se había inclinado demasiado a la altura de la rubia y esta no se movía, no sabia si seguir apartarse, correr o simple y sencillamente cerrar esos centímetros de distancia entre ella y el, opto por la ultima opción, se fundió en un beso tan dulce que sorprendió a la rubia que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa del momento, poco a poco se fue relajando sincronizando el beso y haciéndolo mucho mas profundo, por alguna extraña razón los besos del moreno la estaban confundiendo ,sentía un sabor diferente…tal vez las famosas chispas y mariposas que uno debe sentir, pero esto era mucho mejor,…_

_-_y luego de besarla bueno nos confesamos amor y acabamos en mi cama

-oh por dios-exclamo Carly

-vamos Shay no es tan malo, seremos algo así como, emmm ¿cuñadas?...

-oh por dios-

-además de que no tendrás que preocuparte por tu hermano y sus citas de cada día

-oh por dios

-hermana ¿quieres decir otra cosa?-por su parte Freddie se mantenía callado los mugres bombardeos no cesaban tenia miedo de que si hablará explotara y se lanzara a golpear a Spencer, recibió un mensaje de Alison, su novia, pero no se preocupo en contestar la situación que vivía ahora era mucho mas importante además de que no quería dejar sola a Alison si esos malditos bombardeos lo mataban

-oh por dios-los dos enamorados se miraron algo irritados

-te dije que debíamos esperar a Carly se lo decíamos, y luego podríamos ir en la cama-dijo Spencer a Sam

-¿Qué?...yo te dije eso y ahora por tu culpa mi amiga esta aturdida y yo casi desnuda en tu sala

-¡oh por dios!

-¡Carly!

**Hey díganme que les pareció mi primer Cap. a ver si me dicen que tal con un Review y disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero me dio flojera checar…nos vemos…**

**Bye =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...yo aquí con un nuevo Cap. para esta disparatada historia**

**Y hubo una personita que me pregunto ¿porqué drama?...y cierto que aquí va a haber mucho drama, por que como dije en el Summary, hay menciones Seddie…jejeje **

**Gracias por sus reviews…me hacen feliz….**

**ICarly no me pertenece…y que bueno por que no tengo mucha imaginación… =9**

Una semana después…

Spencer y Sam habían aclarado ya, que sus revolcones y ataques de lujuria, no solo era por diversión, puesto que el moreno y la rubia ahora entablaban una relación y por fin sentaban cabeza con una pareja este par de mujeriegos, Carly por su parte aun no le agrada la idea, y Freddie bueno Freddie no se acostumbraba a sentir ganas de golpear a Spencer cada vez que se acercaba a la rubia

Los tres amigos se encontraba viendo una película, mientras el "adulto" hacía quien sabe que, en su cuarto

-y entonces Brad me dijo, que podría conseguir entradas para el concierto de ColdPlay para los seis…y haríamos una cita triple-chillo la morena muy emocionada mientras le contaba la notica a sus amigos

-no se Carly, Alison odia ese grupo-dijo Freddie

-y bueno el sábado Spencer y yo planeábamos hacer otra cosa-agregó Sam

-¡Ah No!…ustedes irán conmigo y Brad en una cita triple-ordenó Carly

-Carly…-la rubia fue interrumpida por un grito de Spencer

-¡aahhh!…me lleva la…-la rubia se paro de golpe

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación del aludido

-Spencer… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la morena a su hermano

-Carly… ¡ayúdame!…-seguía gritando el moreno, la menor de los Shay quiso entrar, pero con la misma no pudo-¡Spencer la puerta tiene seguro!-grito de vuelta la morena…la rubia ya un poco mas preocupada aparto a Carly y metió un pasador en la cerradura logrando abrir la puerta

-¡Wauu!...tres segundos-musito Freddie al ver la velocidad de la rubia

-¿Spencer que carajos….?-dijo la rubia, pero no termino al ver las condiciones que se encontraba el moreno... -¿que se supone que hacías?-volvió a preguntar la rubia

-emmm ¿ejercicio?-musito avergonzado el castaño

-de acuerdo…déjame te quito eso de encima-la rubia se dirigió al moreno

-todo este alboroto… ¿por unas pesas de dos kilos, que no puedes alzar?-pregunto Carly ahogado una carcajada

La rubia levanto las pesas y las puso en los esquineros, Spencer por su parte bajo su cabeza avergonzado

-¿Por qué hacías eso?-pregunto nuevamente la rubia

-trataba de no verme flacidito-musito Spencer

-¿flacidito?-dijo Freddie mientras subjetivamente alzaba la ceja

-¿por qué?-pregunto Carly

-¿recuerdan a mi novia anterior?-pregunto Spencer, todos salvo Sam asintieron,-bueno ella dijo que nadie podría entablar una relación conmigo, por que nadie se siente segura a mi lado…ya saben para defenderla

-¿¡y te preocupa mucho lo que piense tu ex!?-pregunto Sam en un tono muy posesivo, que hizo que todos la miraran a ver

-no…bueno me preocupa que sea cierto…-aclaro Spencer acercándose a ella

-no te creo… ¡te preocupa tu ex!,-la rubia pareció alterarse un poco

-no Sammy…cálmate…-dijo con un poco de miedo el mayor de los Shay

Pero ella no escucho y se fue

-¿qué dije?-pregunto Spencer

Ganándose unos buenos golpes de parte de Carly

-Carly…no me peques… ¡solo soy un simple humano!-lloriqueo Spencer

-un humano que no sabe nada de relaciones…hiciste enojar a Sam…con razón nunca te duran las novias...-hablo Carly

-¿a que se refieren?-los dos jóvenes morenos se miraron con cara de "no puede ser" -¿Qué?-volvió a interrogar Spencer

-¡acabas de hablar de tu ex novia!,-acuso Freddie

-¿y?-Freddie se llevo una mano a la frente

-que las mujeres odian que hables de tus ex, piensan que aun las extrañas y cosas así-aclaro Freddie-¡son muy posesivas!-grito Freddie en la cara de Spencer

-… ¡oye nosotras no somos posesivas…!-reclamo Carly

-¿no?...recuerdas cuando Brad hablo de Nataly, te pusiste loca…

-bueno si…pero

-¡no le hablaste a Brad por tres días!-volvió a gritar Freddie

-¡bueno ya!…si somos posesivas-se rindió Carly- poquito…

Spencer por su parte parecía anonado

- tener novia es muy complicado-musito Spencer…ambos morenos lo miraron confuso

-¡Spencer!...has tenido novia durante mucho tiempo… ¿no haz aprendido nada?-pregunto Carly a su hermano

-no…la verdad todas son por diversión o por una atracción mínima y la verdad casi no me importa si se molestan o no, daba igual, pero con Sam…no quiero que eso pase

-awww-chillo Carly, mientras Freddie trataba de no atacar a Spencer

-hablare con ella…-dijo el moreno mientras salía de su habitación

-¿no es lindo?…si no fuera por que es mi hermano…serian mi pareja favorita- hablo la morena

Freddie frunció el seño

-¿pareja favorita?...creí que eras fan Seddie…-comento Freddie, pero no se dio cuenta del tono agresivo que uso

-tu estas raro…desde que Sam y Spencer nos dijeron que eran una pareja oficial te enojaste y mucho, siempre estas de mal humor, y matas con muchas miradas asesinas a mi hermano… ¿Qué te traes Freddie?

-¡uff!..Yo... ¡puff!..Nada ok…yo estoy bien-negó el moreno mientras salía también de la habitación

-no, no estas bien…y yo se porque-dijo la morena para si misma

…

-¡exagerada…!-hablo Spencer mientras entraba al estudio donde se hallaba la rubia en un puf…esta lo miro con confusión-exagerada,- volvió a repetir ahora ya sentado a lado de ella en otro puf

-¿exagerada?…yo no soy ninguna maldita exagerada-musito un poco molesta Sam

-te molestaste porque mencione a mi ex…fue solo un breve comentario y saliste furiosa

-¡mentira! Sabes que no…-la rubia no pudo continuar por que se vio atrapada en los labios del castaño, el moreno sabia que ella no se podía resistir y si ella estaba enojada un beso la haría olvidar cualquier cosa…si, los hombre tienen sus trucos…

-¿decías?...-pregunto el mayor un poco seductor, en un tono que solo usaba cuando el y ella estaban solos

-ahh…bueno… ¿de que estábamos hablando?...-y allí estaba el punto para Spencer – ¡así! Yo no soy una exagerada-y… eso le pasaba por cantar victoria antes de tiempo

-Sammy…olvídalo ¿si? fue solo un comentario…Además mentí cuando te dije que era por mi ex novia-la rubia lo miro confusa

-¿y entonces?...-el moreno suspiro frustrado, pero ahora qué se encontraban solos se sentía mas tranquilo de decirlo

-tu has salido con muchos chicos, guapos, fuertes, atléticos, en fin nada parecido a mi, tengo miedo que un día te estos regrese uno y por su físico me vallas a dejar-hablo mientras hacia un puchero

La rubia soltó una risita-Spencer…yo te quiero, además no me importa, así flacidito estas bien, además sabes cocinar, eso te da una gran ventaja-dijo la rubia

El moreno sonrió

Ambos se miraron un poco incómodos, después de todo era la primera plática "normal" entre ellos

-Carly quiere que vallamos en una cita triple aun concierto de ColdPlay-hablo la rubia para romper el momento incomodo

-¡no quiero ir!-lloriqueo Spencer –además tu y yo tenemos planes-hablo el mayor acercándose a Sam

-si lo se, pero tu hermanita es muy persistente

-No te preocupes, luego veremos como nos desaseemos de la loca…-la rubia sonrió y se acerco a besar al moreno, pero a Sam le pareció muy incomoda su posición y se separo un poco brusca

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el moreno

Pero en seguida capto cuando ella se paro y se dispuso a sentarse en sus piernas

-mucho mejor…-musito ante de enrollarse en un beso muy apasionado para ellos

El beso se tornaba un poco caliente, ella no paraba de lanzar beso de aquí para halla alrededor de su cuello, y por su parte el moreno disfruta de eso, pronto se vieron bañados en agua fría, seguida de las risas de un par de morenos

-¡maldita sea!-musito al rubia mientras se paraba de golpe –Fredward…

-¡no, no, no, Sam fue Carly! –dijo el castaño mientras señalaba a la susodicha

-lo siento Sam, pero era eso, o ver que como hacían mis sobrinos-dijo la morena en una carcajada

-de acuerdo…-musito la rubia-nos subimos un poco de tono—agrego

-¿un poco? …-pregunto la morena

-¡ah no importa!…hay que cambiarnos-hablo Spencer, mientras le lanzaba miradas cómplices a Sam

-¿cambiarse?...oh dios…-musito preocupada la morena

-¡adiós Carly!-gritaron ambos mientras se iban directo al cuarto a "cambiarse"

-Ve el lado bueno al menos no vas a ver como hacen tus sobrinos-hablo Freddie, la morena lo miro mal…

-¡yo solo decía!…

…

-y esto es todo en iCarly-hablo la morena

-nos sean flojos y enciendan su computadora la próxima semana y véanos aquí-dijo la rubia señalando el estudio

-en iCarly-dijeron al unimismó las dos chicas

-y estamos fuera-hablo el moreno- buen show chicas

-gracias-musitaron ambas

-yo voy por algo de comer, nos vemos…-se despido Sam

…

-¿que se supone que haces?-preguntó Freddie al ver a la rubia picando frutas

-es domingo, a Spencer el gusta la fruta picadita en domingo-contesto con simpleza la rubia

-¿cortas fruta para Spencer?

-si

-es raro…

La rubia dejo el cuchillo por un momento en la meseta y lo miro

-¿raro?, lo dice el niño que se viste de mujer para complacer a su novia

Freddie se sorprendió

-¿como es que?...

-¿lo se?-Freddie asintió-la señora Benson me lo dijo-contesto mientras se dirigía de nuevo a cortar la fruta

-¿señora Benson?, ¿como sabe mi madre de eso?

-¡noooo bobo!, Alison tu novia

Freddie balbuceo

-¡la hermanita de Alison es muy insistente!-grito

Sam soltó una carcajada, mientras un furioso Freddie la veía

Tocaron la puerta y a los pocos segundos Brad, el novio de Carly entro por ella

-hola chicos-saludo a los dos que se encontraban en la cocina

-¡hola Brad!

-¡Hey Brad!

-¿han visto a Carly?

-fue con Spencer a comprar unos licuados-contesto Freddie

Brad se encogió de hombros, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en el sofá, Freddie se dirigió hasta el y se sentó a un lado, mientras una muy alegre rubia seguía cortando frutas en la cocina

-Brad- susurro Freddie

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Brad-¿y por que susurras?

-no quiero que Sam nos escuche-murmuro el castaño

Brad dirigió su vista a Sam y asintió,

-¿Por qué?

-hace tiempo que se algo de ti y de Sam, que me trae dando vueltas a la cabeza-Brad lo miro confuso-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-adelante…

-cuando tu y Sam se acostaron, ¿que paso?

Brad enarco una ceja

-¡Freddie!-gritó, susurró Brad-¿Qué crees que paso?, ¡no hay que ser genio para adivinarlo!

El moreno lo miro avergonzado

-¡lo siento, era una duda!

El rubio lo analizo un poco

-¿Cuándo tu y Sam estuvieron de novios?...-inquirió Brad-¿alguna vez te acostaste con ella?

-nop

-¿Qué?-grito aun más fuerte Brad

Freddie le hizo señas para que bajara la voz, ambos dirigieron su vista a Sam, que al parecer no le estaba dando importancia a ninguno y mantenía su completa atención en una piña que le estaba dando trabajo cortar

-¿quieres que Sam nos escuche?-regaño Freddie aun en un tono bajo

-lo siento-musito Brad-peor Sam se acostó, antes de Spencer como con 15 chicos que ni siquiera eran sus novios, tu estuviste con ella, ¡2 meses! ¿Y jamás te la llevaste a la cama?

Freddie negó

-¿y entonces quien le quito su virginidad?-pregunto Brad

-¿no fuiste tu?

- no creo a ver sido yo, cuando ese accidente paso, ella ya había tenido a varios

Freddie lo miro

-eso es lo de menos, por alguna razón comienzo a tener pensamientos sucios de ella

Brad le presto aun más atención, no si antes dirigir su vista a Sam, que ahora cortaba un melón

-viejo no te alteres, tu lo que necesitas es llevarte una sola vez a la cama y ya

Freddie lo miro incrédulo

-¿Qué?

-tu de seguro piensas que sigues enamorado de Sam ¿no es cierto?-el moreno asintió- no, lo que pasa es que estas consternado, fuiste el único que nunca paso por ella, todos, menos Gibby, han estado con ella, solo quieres disfrutarla un momento, sentir lo que debiste sentir hace seis mese y ya,

-¿dices que estoy traumado?

-exacto. No es amor, solo es deseo

-pero ella tiene novio, ¡yo tengo novia!

-sedúcela, hazlo con ella, luego la haces sentir culpable, y ambos guardarán el secreto

Freddie asintió

Dirigió su vista a Sam y una sonrisa malvada el apareció en su rostro.

**Yaaaa…de nuevo me canse, como ven tengo otro Cap. de esta historia que recibió varios Review y unas criticas, que usare.**

**Así que comente y díganme si les gusto**

**#Nos leemos bye =) **

**Nota importante: acabo de crear una página de facebook se llama I am SeddieShipper podrían darle like, aun no empiezo pero subiré algunas historias que aquí no publico o asta daré adelantos. De igual manera estoy en twitter con casi el mismo nombre EvaSeddieShippe síganme y les sigo =) **

**Gracias =)**

**#Nos leemos bye =)**

A y busco creador s de contenido….


End file.
